iStart a new life
by victori-yesplz
Summary: After Crazy Steve kidnaps Megan, taking her to Seattle to start a new life with him, and forcing her to call herself "Carly", she struggles to adapt to her new life and friends, Sam and Freddie, and all while struggling to keep her pregnancy hidden, as well as the true identity of the father and herself.
1. Chapter 1

" **Josh's POV**

Six years earlier...

"Ugggh! You boobs!" Megan cried, as she plowed her way through the room with her juice. Drake and I look at each other, confused why Megan has been more mean than usual. But whenever questioned why she was crabby, she would deny it.

"I'm not crabby."

"Crabby people say they're not crabby."

"I'm fine, okay?"

Drake looked from Megan to me as Megan left the room.

"Dude,what was that?" Drake asks me as I sit closer, now with Megan's phone in my hand, trying to unlock it.

"Look, Megan left her phone."

"So?"

"So we need to unlock it and find out what she's been up to."

"Aww but we'll never think like Megan does. Her code is probably really hard to guess something like…"

"Drake i'm in."

"Boobs, wasn't it?"

"Drake and Josh are , look at this,"

I point to the screen of missed calls.

"This guy with a 508 number has been trying to call her all day. I think I know what Megan's up to."

"She talks to telemarketers?"

"No! She has a boyfriend! This is great!"

"Why?"

"Because if she is happy she won't pick on us and she'll have some other guy to torture!"

Drake grabs the phone and looks at it.

"Hey Josh look, she has a Seattle number 've gotta find out what she's up to and why she has crazy Steve's number on her recent calls?! What the heck!"

Unbelievable! Shaking my head confused, Drake looks at it more. But before he could try and ask why, Megan comes down and Drake quickly tossed the phone back into my hand.

"Why does that boob have my phone!" Megan screamed and walked over, snatching it from my hand and then grabbing my hand to slap it with her banana.

"Don't touch my phone! What were you doing anyway?"

"M...Megan I'm sorry. Please don't kill me!" I cry, crumpled against the couch to protect other body parts.

"If I catch you with my phone again, i'm gonna ship you to Canada where they will do illegal things to you!" And with that she left.

 **Megan's POV**

"You don't understand, I'm Eight! You can't just take me! People will find me!"

"That's why i'm taking us to Seattle."

"You're crazy! And what about my parents? You can't just take me! Someone will come looking for me!"

"Listen to me little girl, you are like Dora and i'm the map to tell us where to go. So quit asking questions, alright?" Crazy Steve paces back and forth.

Terrified for the first time in my life, I pull my covers of my bed up closer to my chin and lean back against my headboard. Crazy Steve has been stalking me for weeks . Now tonight, at 11:56, he's broken into my room and thrown a small suitcase on the foot of my bed.

"Pack up, we're leaving now!"

Stubbornly, I roll over and put my head under my covers. Suddenly he screams and yanks the covers off my bed. Then, grabbing each of my feet, he jerks me back and I land face first on the floor. Standing up and walking to my dresser, I dump my entire dresser drawer into the suitcase, zip it, then we sneak out, like we never were even there.

"Carly get down here!" Spencer cries from the steps below.

Grudgingly,I stomp down the stairs, unprepared for this early morning and crabby still from the flight weeks earlier.

"Don't call me that!" I grumble under my breath and he turns around and looks at me.

"Well that's what this certificate says, so obey the law, Carly!" He says, putting emphasis on my new name.

As I'm about to leave, opening the door and putting my shoes on, Steve, (Or Spencer) , grabs my arm.

"What are the rules about going over to the Benson's and or Pucketts?"

Those were my friends I met in school, just last week.

"Never use my real name, and give the name Carly a 'Personality' rather than acting like Megan."

"Good. Now go!"

Quickly I leave, never shutting the door but rather, I hear it slam behind me. I walk over to Freddie's and rather than knocking on the door, I lean against it, my face pressing against the wood, and start crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Present Day…**

"Bye Spencer, I love you."

Hurriedly, I rush out of the apartment to meet Sam and Freddie at the Groovy Smoothie. On my way out, I drop my keys and scramble to pick them up. Unfortunately , Freddie was on his way out too, and bending down to grab my keys, I catch him in the face with my elbow when he bends down too.

"Oh my gosh Freddie, i'm sorry."

He removes his hand from his face, blinking his eyes rapidly to blink away the tears. Reaching down, I pull him up and apologize again.

"Freddie, why aren't you at the smoothie already?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"I was working on stuff for iCarly. I got so caught up in it and my mom…"

"That's enough." I laugh, not really caring.

He smiles and tries to let go of my hand, but rather than that friendly, hand in hand, I interlock his fingers with mine and we walk down the stairs, all the way to the smoothie.

 **XXX**

"Why won't you go out with me Carly? Not him!" Freddie shouts at me from my couch.

"Freddie I told you a million times! I just want to be friends for now."

"Why Carly?! Before you're sure..."

"Fredicus! Leave her alone."

"But I just wanna know if…"

"Freddie!" Sam scolds, holding up her buttersock.

"Freddie,you know it meant nothing when I held your hand like that. And it was a friendly nose kiss.I don't like you that way, okay?"

"Yeah." Freddie says, sadly getting up and leaving the room.

"Dude, that was harsh. And I'm the mean one."

"Sam, it's complicated."

"Carls, you know you can tell me anything."

"Yeah, I know. But I don't think Steve would like what I have to tell him or Freddie."

"Who?"

"Spencer."

"No, you said Steve. Carls, is there a guy I don't know about."

"Well, I meant Spencer okay. I don't know a Steve."

"C'mon, who is this Steve?"

"I can't tell you."

"Please. I won't tell anyone, not even Spencer."

"Sam that's Freddie since he..."

"Why? Why would Spencer or Freddie care so muc

"Sam, please."

"Carly, no. What's going on?"

"He already owns me like a sister! If he finds out he's gonna flip!" I burst out randomly.

"What?"

"Spencer doesn't know my secret and if he finds out he'll flip."

"He's your brother! You shouldn't have to tell him everything." She says, trying to comfort me.

"He isn't really my brother ya dip!" I cry.

Surprised, curious, but overall confused, Sam just stares while I regret saying everything and going against what I've ever known since I was eight.

"What do you mean Carls?" She finally says.

"Never mind Sam, I was wrong. He is my brother."

Sam turns around and leaves, hurt that I won't tell her, but in respect leaves. In the next couple days she will, and probably Freddie too, make sure that everything is okay.

 **Josh's POV**

Hanging up a picture of Megan in the hall and lighting a candle, Drake, Mom, Dad and I all stand, crying. Today was Megan's birthday and exactly five days from now was the anniversary of Megan's kidnapping and Crazy Steve's disappearance.

Over the years, there has been accusations against Crazy Steve taking Megan, while other's think he was just arrested and taken to a mental hospital and Megan ran away.

"Drake are you crying?"

Looking over, I see Drake, trying to still act manly, even though I know he misses Megan, even more so than I do. He shakes his head, then leaning over, he blows his nose in my shirt.

 **Carly's (Megan's) POV**

"Sam, I lied yesterday." I sigh.

She looks at me shocked and flops on my bed next to me.

"What do you mean?"

"It's , I thought if I told Freddie I didn't want to go out right now he wouldn't want to,"

"Go out with you." She interrupts, then finishes her sentence.

"Wait, so you told Freddie you didn't want to date for now. You still like him that way, don't you? So does Spencer know your secret too since you lied about Freddie too?"

"No, not anything actually. Sam, please don't tell Freddie or anyone. I'm not sure about me and Freddie yet."

"Why not?"

"Sam this is personal. I don't know if I should tell you and Freddie doesn't know and…"

"Carly, kid, you can tell me anything. Nothing is too big or too…"

"Sam,"

I take a deep breath in and look away, starting to cry.

"Freddie and I used to date. For that little bit after he got hit by the taco truck. You know, the second time, when you pushed him."

"Oh, yeah. But, holy cheese Carly! Why didn't you say anything!"

"It doesn't matter, it was like, a couple six."

"So why are you stressing about it now?"

"Because of a boy, Lance. Freddie doesn't want me to go out with him."

"That's easy. If Freddie wants you to choose then obviously he's a dishrag."

Laughing, I lean over and put my head on Sam's shoulder.

"Sam, what should I do?"

"How about you go out with Lance." She says obviously.

"And you could go out with Freddie." I say jokingly.

"Or… I could slam my tongue in a car door."

"I wish this was so easy." I sigh.

"Well why isn't it?"

"You don't understand."

"I think I do."

"Sam, no you don't. I wish you did but you don't."

"Why?"

We sit silently, as I avoid eye contact with Sam and her bubbling questions. But slowly frustration and anger over these questions build up in me and I'm about to burst out crying.

"Carly..."

"Because i'm pregnant with Freddie's child."

Crying, I lean over and sob, my tears a pond in Sam's lap. Sam doesn't move,but rather she puts her hand on my back and mumbles words under her breath. She was obviously as surprised about this outburst as I was. The thing is, I feel better, but with Freddie I hope it's just this easy.


End file.
